


Unleashings

by Ilthit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Microfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Written for sesquidrabbles@dw challenge 005 "Permission".





	Unleashings

“It’s weird to have implicit permission for sort of thing,” said Abby as she punched in the code and released the ghost into the containment area. They said ‘ghost’ for the sake of consistency, but if this thing had ever been human, that was a long time and several lizard-demon skin grafts ago. Ectoplasm grafts. “Nobody’s going to come in here and ride us about the power bill.”

“Erin might,” Holtzmann pointed out. Abby waved a dismissive hand. The creature in the bullet-proof glass box threw itself at them and screeched, rattling its cage. The women flinched back, but the cage held. Sensors went wild.

“All right.” Abby let out a puff of air as the ghost flew around the tight confines of the box, trying to find a weakness. She turned on the atom diffraction tracker they’d almost legally acquired. “Let’s see what your particles have been up to.”


End file.
